We Are Not So Different
by Who really Knows
Summary: CONTAINS MULTIPLE POINTS OF VEIW AND PAIRINGS, When students come together in their first year at an elite exclusive private school they realize different things about eachother and their lives. Rated T for language, Im bad at summeries PLZ GIVE FEEDBACK
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Introductions and Dorms

Sasuke POV

This place is nice enough, but I wouldn't be going to the best school in the entire country if it were shabby.

The only problem is Itachi, but that's fine I'll outshine him soon enough anyway. There's no need to worry about it. Not as much as sharing my room with an idiot.

Here at The School of Kahona (1. don't know if I spelled that right, 2. couldn't think of anything better), people stay two to a dorm. There are three dorm buildings for the males and three more for the females. The male dorms are numbered 1,2,3 in nice print signs, while the female are numbered 4,5,6.

Each building has a total of 3 floors, and the first floor is always complete with a kitchen and lunch area, a few living areas, vending machines and a small computer room. If you don't already have your own computer.

The other two floors have twenty rooms on each floor, carrying a capacity of about 100 students per dorm meaning only 600 students actually attend this school if they haven't dropped out.

My room is on the second floor room 6 of the male dorm building number two, and all I can think while climbing the stairs is who I might end up with.

When I reach the top, about 50 kids where wondering around with their own bags. I groaned inwardly, this was not going to be a fun experience. There were two hallways that came together at the other end of the building where there was another staircase, so says the map in my hands, but I cant see a thing.

My room is in the first hallway, third room down because the odds were on the left and there are 10 rooms in each hallway.

I headed towards my destination, looking down on at my map minding my own business when some idiot bumps into me.

"Oi! Watch where your going?" I glared at the idiot, whose blue eyes were glaring right back. He was blonde to, well doesn't that say it all. (No offense people, trying to get into Sasuke mode, and it's working a little: D)

"Hm." I replied, not even wanting to give him the time of day. I just want to get to my room, and out of the crowd as quickly as possible. The blonde glared more intently before holding up his map.

I looked up while trying to ignore him, noticing I happen to be standing right in front of my door only this dobe is blocking the way.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me! Can you help me find room 6, I've been standing here for hours looking!" I brought my attention back down to him.

You can't be serious?

Ino POV

I really can't wait! I hear every dorm room comes with its own bathroom, even though you can still use the public showers. It will be much easier to get ready in the morning and the beds are nice, and you can decorate your own half of the room with anything you want. Meaning everything will be perfect.

What can I say?

Looks are important, and just like everything else. If you're not the best then what is there to look forward to in life?

It will be nice to see Sakura again to, I saw her name on the student list for who got in. She's not going to win against me, and come here to get Sasuke all to herself without a bit of a challenge.

I'm not going to let her.

I walk into room 3 laughing a little at myself for the plans I have, only to come face to face with the one I'm laughing at.

"Well, well, well look who it is!" I said, smirking, as Sakura turned around to sneered at me.

"All I see is trash, I though this place had more class then to let you in Ino." Sakura replied, wiping the smirk off my face.

"At least I don't look like a mutant, giant forehead freak." I replied crossing my arms, as I threw my bags on the bed closest to the door.

"Still using that line pig?" Sakura retorted, rolling her eyes at me, "I don't have to do this, I'm going to request a change of rooms."

"That's perfectly understandable." I said, sitting on my bed and crossing my legs, "Just another victory for me to claim."

Sakura paused, her hands on her hips, he face going red with anger "What was that?"

I merely smiled back, "You heard me mutant."

I will win this war Sakura.

Temari POV

I managed to make it to my room, room 5, without any problems. But my neighbors seem really noisy, it's been less than a few seconds since they entered their room and they are already arguing.

I started unpacking as soon as I sat my bag on my bed on the right side of the room, and was almost done by the time my roommate walked in.

"He…hello." Said a small voice, I looked over to see a girl with large distinctive foggy gray eyes and no pupils, her hair was long and black cut so that the bangs framed her face. She smiled slightly, setting her bags on the other bed. "My name is Hinata."

"Temari." I said, reaching my hand out for her to shake, which she did reluctantly. She seemed nice enough, quiet, and shy.

"This is going to work out just fine." Now if only I didn't have to worry about my brothers killing each other.

Gaara POV

I don't like this idea at all.

My father wants me out of the house, and that's great because I don't want to be home either. But for him to send Kankaru and Temari with me was a stretch. As if that wouldn't irritate me.

Fine. People are avoidable, but to be stuck in the same room, that's something I'm not living with.

"Where are you going Gaara?" Kankaru asked my back as I was heading out the door.

"Changing my room." Was all I said, letting the door slam behind me. People made a large gap in the hallway for me to walk through. And as I looked at all their faces as I passed only one thought came to my mind.

The last thing I need is people.

Kiba POV

My roommates a freak.

I've known him 10 minutes and still don't understand a thing about him. Other than the fact that he likes bugs, sunglasses and dresses weirdly.

This is my fault.

Originally I wasn't going to come to this school, I was afraid of being away from my family. But things changed in a real fucking short time and now I'm here just to get away from my family.

In a dorm with a freakish guy I'm never going to understand and only a camera and some clothes in my ownership.

Life is just perfect. NOT!

Naruto POV

"What's that?" asked my new roommate, glaring at me from his side of the room, I looked at what I was holding to the wall almost ready to pin up above my bed.

"It's a calendar." I replied, pushing the pin in, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Yeah I do." Replied my roommate, I glared, this guy is a real stuck-up jerk so far. I don't even know his name.

"Well to bad, this is my side of the room." I stuck out my tongue at him; normally I would try to work it out but not for this jerk. "I don't want to live with you either."

"How did someone like you even make it into this school?" My roommate grumbled unpacking his things.

"I earned it." I grumbled back, but the truth was I was adopted after going through almost every foster home available. And the guy who adopted me happens to be a teacher here so of course I got in.

But I still had to take the exams, and write my papers.

I had to do what everyone else had to do, that's only fair. This guy has no respect for anyone, so why does he deserve to be here?

But I still have to live with him for the next four years of my life, so I sit back down on my bed and try to be cheerful, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki what's your name?"

"None of your business." Said the guy, walking out of the door; "I don't want to make friends with you."

He slammed it shut, leaving me sitting on my bed with a single calendar hung up and the rest of my bag lying on the floor unpacked.

What a jerk.

Shikamaru POV

"Which bed do you want?" my childhood friend, Choji, asked me. I looked in between the two beds laid out on opposite sides of the room.

"I'll take the one closer to the window." I replied, setting my stuff on the bed. My parents sent me here; I don't really know why I blocked out my mothers nagging while she was lecturing me about the reason.

But I'm here, with Choji in the same room.

Better than nothing, at least no one will nag me here. I can be free to do what I want on my own terms.

I lay down on the bed, looking out the window and up at the sky. "Hey, Shikamaru do you think there will be plenty of room for a refrigerator?"

"Probably" I answered, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Choji and me exchanged looks, before he walked over and opened the door.

Standing there was this kid with really red hair, and deep dark circles around his eyes. He was wearing black clothing with elaborate red designs forming a dragon on his shirt. The guy was threatening, but also extremely short to look at next to the super tall Choji.

"What is it?" Choji asked, the guy handed him a pink slip of paper. Choji read the paper looking over at me with a worried look on his face. "I have to switch rooms, sorry Shikamaru."

"It's not like you can control it." I replied, wondering exactly how this was going to work out. This guy partially scares the shit out of me and now I have to share a room.

The guy walked in the room waiting for Choji to leave.

"Bye Shikamaru!" Called Choji shutting the door behind him, me and the other guy looked at each other.

"Give me space and we wont have any problems." The guy said, his voice surprisingly deep.

"Agreed." I replied, closing my eyes and hoping I can fall asleep as fast as possible.

So much for freedom and having things the way I want them.

Shino POV

I inspected my collection of Coleopteran insects, trying to ignore my obviously disgusted roommate.

I came to this school hoping maybe to find someone like myself.

Instead I have an over emotional roommate and lots more normal everyday people who fit somewhere in the world crawling through the halls.

That's why I have my bugs, not only because they are one of the most interesting things in the world but also because they provide me company that no one else can manage to give me.

There are always my grades as well.

I'll create a new world for myself, something to look forward to.

Sakura POV

Ino can kiss my ass.

After fighting with her for hours about who is getting the bed closest to the bathroom we both gave up and decided to head downstairs for dinner. There were a lot of options for food, and I didn't know what I wanted to eat first.

Eventually I just picked up a sub sandwich deciding to stick to my diet more and headed for a nearby table to sit with Ino and these three other girls.

There wasn't much of a choice considering everywhere else was full. All the tables in the room were round and had six chairs at each.

The brunette girl with her hair in buns smiled at me as I sat down, "My name is Tenten, what's your name?"

"Sakura." I replied, looking over at the dark haired girl who always wears the same jacket every day no matter the weather, "And your Hinata right? You went to my middle school."

Hinata smiled at me, "Yeah."

"I'm Temari." Said the other girl sitting next to Hinata, she was blonde with green eyes and her hair was up in a few ponytails.

"Hey." I greeted her, and looked over at Ino who was ignoring me and making conversation with Temari.

"You not eating pig?" I asked, interrupting her conversation.

"Nope. I ate too much today." She replied, "I wouldn't want to put on some extra pounds, your just lucky Sakura because it all goes to your forehead."

Bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Haircuts, Bumps and Knocks

Sasuke POV

My roommate couldn't be worse, not only am I more than convinced he is a complete idiot, but he also seems to have a problem with me as well.

Not that it matters.

"Sasuke Uchiha."" Called the teacher, I reluctantly raised my hand like he instructed all of us to do. This school is supposed to have elite teachers but this guy seems completely clueless. Not only did he arrive late, he made some lame excuse to cover it up.

It seems to me like there are a lot of thing at this school that aren't the way I thought they would be.

"Hi Sasuke." Said a familiar voice I've heard a million times saying the same thing, I looked up at the pink haired girl I've known for a really annoying amount of time. How did I miss Sakura's name on the roll call?

How did I miss her taking a seat next to me?

"Hn." I turned my head away from here, there is no point in trying to make her move, she will sit next to me no matter what.

"Alright, let's get started." Said the teacher sitting on the front of his desk looking on at all of us, but before he could actually get started the door swung open and the idiot blonde came bursting in.

"Sorry I'm late." Idiot said as the teacher glared on at him. He laughed nervously all the way to an empty seat next to a huge kid named Choji in the back of the room.

I will make that idiot get out of my room no matter what it takes.

Ino POV

The only person I know in my first period class is Hinata, and she was hardly anyone to talk to about anything.

On my way to my second class, Math I happened to see Temari but she was busy talking to some guy wearing purple face paint. I decided it wasn't worth the interruption and that was a good thing considering the temporary principle, Ebisu, was making his daily round to keep the uniform codes in check.

My skirt might be a little too high, so that would have sucked.

But it might be enough for Sasuke to notice me, even though I doubt it. Sasuke is the kind of guy to be impressed by the best, which is one more reason to be the best I can be.

No matter what.

Temari POV

Great, my day is going to be filled with trying to find Gaara and convincing him to switch his room back with Kankaru. Then I'm going to have to see what I can do about Kankaru's new detention on the day he's supposed to go into the city with me and help me find a present for our father's birthday.

There is no way to get Gaara to go for that.

And now I have a hundred things of homework to do on top of it and its only 2nd period. At least Ino is here, she mostly takes about fashion but it's better than nothing. It might be a distraction, because if I can't do anything then not only will I be in trouble with my father for not keeping Gaara with Kankaru like he's supposed to be. I also won't have a birthday gift for him; Kankaru knows what he really likes.

I don't even want to worry about it. But I know I will anyway, considering it feels like the world is breaking my back at the moment….or at least my family….

It's a good thing I have an hour of lunch.

Gaara POV

Temari is probably going to start looking for me right now. But after sitting around in a classroom full of people all day, what I really want is to be left alone. I decide to head for the library, it should be quiet in there and I can do something while waiting out Temari.

I manage to make it across campus grounds to the library without running into a single person, at all.

I sighed walking into the building and observing an absence for most people, this would be good. Maybe I can concentrate on other things. I grabbed a book in the back of the library, flipping the pages as I began overhearing a conversation.

"Don't disappoint me." Said a voice that sounded like it was on the phone, someone must be on the other side of the bookcase.

"I won't father." Said a quiet voice, as a book hiding the identity of the other person was taken away and I could see the persons face clearly.

It was a girl with long black hair, and unusual eyes. She seemed to be upset by the look of her face as she hung up the phone, I decided it was none of my business as I picked up another book and started to head for a couch close the book case.

Something bumped into me, making me drop my books on the floor.

"Oh, S-sorry! Sorry!" Said the girl I just saw as she bent down picking up the books with a light shade of embarrassment on her checks and then standing to hand them to me, "Here."

"Thank you." I said taking them from her. Normally people take one look at me and want to run and hide. So what makes her so different?

"I overheard you conversation on the phone." I admitted, I didn't know why, it just seemed like the right thing to do, like a gift or something.

Weird.

"O-oh, well you can't run from family." The girl said, her cheeks tinting to a slight shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Maybe." I say, thinking about how I'm running away from family right now. I disagree, I run from family all the time, but I keep the thought on the tip of my tongue.

"W-well I have to go eat now." The girl said smiling at me, but not leaving "My name's Hinata."

"I'm Gaara." I said, realizing she's the first person who actually knows my name and isn't related to me. She waved to me before heading to the front desk to check her books out.

It's weird.

I hung around the library for a while, but then decided to go ahead and get some food at my dorm. Temari would probably be looking everywhere but there, the last place she would expect to find me was in a room filled with people.

As I was walking in this blonde kid smiling and laughing with a guy named Choji, who was in my first period class, almost bumped into me.

He didn't say anything or give any sign that he noticed me at all; it was irritating, much more irritating then watching him laugh like he doesn't have a care in the world.

Yeah, he doesn't look like he suffered through anything at all.

Kiba POV

The lunchroom was full and buzzing with voices. Everyone already has friends, and here I am sitting a table with six chairs all by myself.

Not even my roommates around.

I miss my dog, Akamaru, and my family but all I have is their pictures.

I'll admit that I might be just a bit lonely and I remember my sister warning me not to sink into depression. But I really am, I'm sinking.

I wonder what they're doing, how their doing, if things are okay. But it's not a good time to call them, no one will answer.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" said a voice; I lifted my head of the table to see two guys standing there, one was short and blonde and the other was huge with brownish hair.

"No." I answered as they sat down, noticing how much food they both had. "Not as long as you don't mind sharing some food with me."

"I will." Said the blonde, throwing me two bags of chips as he took a seat at the table, "My names Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kiba." I said smiling as I opened a bag, the smile faded as I looked over to the big guy who was stuffing his face, "Whose that?"

"Choji." Said Naruto as he was staring at Choji, "He really likes food."

"Yeah." I said, watching him chow down on everything in seconds, "I can see that."

I had some laughs with him for the remainder of lunch, and thought for I had actually started to make friends with someone, but when the bell rung we all went in opposite directions and… I feel myself sinking again.

Naruto POV

The classes were all great and my last class is with Iruka, the guy who adopted me. He's always bothering me about moving out of the dorms and come live with him, but I always reject the idea.

Always.

I don't really know why, but everything seems almost too good. I'm in a good school, making friends, and I've been adopted. I saw a pretty girl today in some of my classes!

So the only thing that remains it the one thing that goes wrong and ruins everything else.

It was a thought I ran through my head as the door to my dorm swung open, my roommate glaring at me from the edge of the room. I glared back, "What?"

The boy closed the door behind him as he walked to the bed, still glaring at me, of course not everything is perfect now that I think about it," I heard that one of the teachers at the school here adopted you. That answers my question as to how you got in."

Huh, how did he find that out? AND THAT'S NOT THE ONLY WAY I GOT IN! I could feel my face burning from anger, my teeth clenching just like my fists.

"There is no way an idiot like you would get in without some inside help." The boy said, crossing his arms and turning his head. "You should just give up. It might be easier now, but things are going to get pretty bad for you. It's better to drop out now."

"No!" I yelled, "IM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP!"

The boy started at me, a little startled but it faded away replaced with a knowing smirk. "You're going to fail."

"Then I'll try until I don't fail." I said, glaring at him, he glared right back.

"You don't belong here!" he said, stepping forward. I launched my fist in his direction but all I felt was air as I came crashing to the ground. The boy stood above me, looking down at me with a look I knew all too well.

"What makes you think you do Sasuke?" said a voice; I looked up to see an older version of the boy. He was taller with maybe a few small differences in his appearance compared to Sasuke's. "The kid who supposedly doesn't deserve to be here, his test scores are what caught the schools attention. Not his relation to anyone on the staff. Stop taking it out on him just because he irritates you a little, how pathetic is that."

"Stay out of this Itachi." The boy….Sasuke glared, there was an anger in his eyes different from the anger that I feel when he glares at me, "Leave."

As I sat up, glaring up at the…Sasuke I realized that he just seemed to be angry in general. Maybe the only reason he doesn't like me is just because I'm here?

Still angry or not, this guy is a complete ass.

Shikamaru POV

Sitting in an office all day sucks. I would rather be in class then sitting in an uncomfortable chair trying to convince Ebisu that I don't need a haircut.

Unfortunately he disagreed.

I've never had bangs before and I've never been more annoyed. I walked across campus heading toward the dorm buildings praying that no one would recognize me, though I don't see how they would.

"Shikamaru?" said an unsure voice behind me, I winced, Ino. "Did you cut your hair?"

"I didn't want to, I was forced to." I explained turning around to see that Ino wasn't alone; she was with another girl who had her hair in buns.

"Oh yeah! My friend Neji had his hair cut today to!" Said the other girl, turning to Ino "It's Ebisu, he does this every year. I wish the principles wouldn't quit every year."

"Tenten dying isn't quitting."Ino said, raising her eyebrows at the other girl. Ino is an old childhood…. person, her parents would bring her over to my house every once in a while. It really didn't matter.

"You look better." Ino said, I knew she was telling me that for a reason. That's the way she is. "You should leave it shorter, but it's not too short I can't see your ears. You almost look like the kid with the bowl haircut who runs around campus."

I groaned, I saw that guy this morning when he nearly ran into me, "Do you think you could…"

"Give you a hair cut?" Ino finished, smiling "I was going to suggest that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting my new haircut, I decided to take a nap in my room. Luckily my roommate wasn't there and from that point on it was looking like my day was getting better.

But of course I was wrong, just as I was about to drift away into sleep, there was a knock at my door. It's always a knock, why can't someone just crash through my window instead or something? Switch things up a bit?

At least it's predictable.

"Hello, Gaara!" called a female voice through the door, Gaara must be my roommate and whose she? His girlfriend?

"Gaara please open up if you're hiding in there! I just want to know why you switched rooms, Dad's going to be angry with me." She knocked again and I groaned. A sister then huh? I sat up deciding to help the girl out and myself by telling her he wasn't here.

I opened the door and came face to face with a blonde haired girl, she had her ear pressed to the door and stumbled a little when I opened it. She glared up at me with green eyes, the shape of them was particular and her eyelashes were beautiful. Her hair was to her shoulders, as she stood straight up, she was shorter than me by at least an inch or two.

I can't believe I even used the word beautiful. -_- (Shika's inner face, couldn't find a more descriptive way of making it)

"He's not here." I said, she took out her phone and held it up to me. I stared at the wallpaper of a ferret with a bow tied to it feeling my eyebrow's raised.

"Give me your phone number please." She said, women could be so pushy. I looked between her phone and her. "I'll give you mine to, it's for Gaara. He doesn't like to talk to me, so I can call you when I need him and you can call me when you need me because Gaara's losing his temper or something."

I stared at her phone while pulling out my own, "Fine. So Gaara has a temper?"

"You have no idea." The girl replied as we put in each other's phone number into the others phone. "My names Temari by the way."

"Mine's Shikamaru." I replied as we exchanged phones back to each other, we stood there for a second in a sort of awkward silence.

"Alright well…Bye." I said, wanting nothing more than to just sleep.

"Alright bye." She said, as I closed the door, I wonder how her and the other guy, Gaara, are even related.

Today's been too weird for my tastes.

Shino POV

It's like everyone else is the world, and I am a mass in the sky that holds it to my chest and watches from my place.

I am like the air.

No one can see me, even though I am all around them. I'm almost invisible. It doesn't matter if what I am, because I'm always just watching from the sidelines. Watching people interact in ways I don't exactly understand.

My roommate is the only one who talks to me, even though it's a little annoying.

He has plenty of friends already. Rude, bossy, loud those are words that describe him, but he is hard to ignore.

I'm hard to see.

The only thing we agree on is sleeping at the same time. But as I lay awake staring at the wall on my side of the room, I can tell I'm not the only one awake.

So what are we doing laying in the dark on opposite sides of the room?

"Hey Shino." Kiba said from his area of the dark room, "Do you ever feel alone?"

"Do you ever feel alone?" I repeated, looking up at all my beetles, I love my insects but there is always something missing I guess. "Yes."

"Yeah." Said Kiba, "Me to."

The world seems lighter on my chest for some reason.

Sakura POV

I'm so happy!

Not only did I get to sit next to Sasuke for every class, but that bitch Ino wasn't there to interfere! And just when things were good they got better! Sasuke actually talked to me!

I mean sure it was about that blonde kid who stares at me a lot, but oh well.

I beat Ino for today!

"Hey forehead, keep your crap on your side of the room." The pig said her pig pen, she was pointing at a ribbon that fell in the middle of the room.

Crossing the border line of our different sides of the room.

"Oh shut-up!" I replied, rolling my eyes as I picked up the ribbon, "You're just upset because Sasuke talked to me today and never said a word to you."

"Oh please!" she said as she rolled her eyes back, "Sasuke was just toying with you, there is no way he would date a girl with such a huge forehead in the first place."

I remember when we were still friends, but just barely.

It's all faded out now.


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY it's been awhile but I have been working on this after completing Who Are You? and I will be working on it more often. As a matter of fact chapter 4 is already under construction! So PLZ review~! Share ideas, stuff you don't like or do! Do the characters fit or are they sort of awkward! Whatever I'm cool with any of your opinions~! ENJOY I HOPE~~! **

**Chapter Three: Bumps, Kicks and Brawls**

Shikamaru POV:

My roommate is apparently not as fond of sleep as I am, its 5:30 in the morning and he's busy arranging some books on a bookshelf on his side of the room, but on the other hand the shuffling is somewhat calming as I pretend to still be adrift in the boat of sleep. I wonder if my subconscious woke me up before my alarm clock for the second day in a row because I don't trust him. If it has it needs to stop he can't kill me and get away with it here.

"Are you going to put anything in that corner of the room?" I'm lucky I'm one of those people that freezes with fear, instead of flinging my covers around like an idiot, because it gives me time to recover from the idea that he knew I was faking it.

I sat up and looked to the corner he was referring to, other than some of my favorite games and a few articles of clothing, I didn't bring much else, "Nah, do whatever you want."

My roommate, Gaara was his name right, didn't say anything else, so I just sat in my bed letting the yawns escape so I didn't get in trouble with that principal guy again or one of the annoying teachers on the claims that I am "rude" .

Annoying and rude aren't the same thing.

For no particular reason at all, that blonde chick popped into my head. She mentioned that Gaara here has a temper that should be feared, which is defiantly not helping my sleep issues, so I wonder if he has a reputation from it. I can feel this scary vibe coming off of him, he's intimidating but that doesn't mean he should be feared right? I haven't seen him do anything crazy yet, he seems to be very calm, so not provoking him is all you have to do, and that makes him like everyone else.

That's when I told myself that I was probably just trying to reassure myself in a subconscious manner so that my subconscious itself would let me freaking sleep. With a groan, I got out of my bed and decided to find a couch downstairs.

So much for my personal goal of sleeping in my own bed at least once this year.

* * *

><p><span>Ino POV:<span>

I hate her.

Sakura spent all her time this morning stealing my make-up before I woke up, then washing my shampoo down the drain and I think a few of my favorite shirts are missing.

Well she's not going to get away with that shit.

Hinata and Temari, who heard my scream of fury rushed in to check on me and or now currently standing around trying to talk me out of my current activity.

Throwing all that bitches shit out of the window.

"Calm down, this is going to get you into serious trouble.", Temari tried to reason, reaching out for my hand as I grabbed her stupid ass a-cup barely there pretend bra and tossed it out the window, pulling away from Temari in the process.

"Ino….please…this is really bad…" Hinata stuttered through with her attempt, as I started taking drawers out of her dresser and dumping them out outside the window. There was no point in wasting my time trying to grab everything.

A horrified scream rose from the ground and tickled my ears with pleasure, "INO, YOU STUPID PIG WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"THROWING OUT ALL YOUR CRAP! IDIOT!" I yelled back, feeling satisfied with her infuriated scream. Temari pulled Hinata out with her, muttering about avoiding the oncoming fight that would soon shake the walls of the entire room.

I waited for her arrival, tearing up everything of hers that I could in the meantime. I knew she was approaching as soon as I heard her stupid abnormal sized feet pounding on the floor, I could hear her heavy breathing as she shoved the door open and came flying at me.

This might get me in trouble but every blow I land to her face will be worth it.

* * *

><p><span>Kiba Pov:<span>

This morning was great even though I was late for class, under the girl dormitories there was this pink girl screaming at this other chick who was supposedly her roommate for throwing her things out the window. Pretty much everyone gathered around to watch what is now being called, "The Pantie Rain" by some of my fellow classmates.

The only issue I have though is everyone is buzzing about it around me but there is no one to actually talk to about it to, no one to laugh with me about the craziness of it all. Well…there might be one person who I can share this with.

"What are you calling me for? Do you know what time it is?" My sister nagged me through the phone, it's not like she has been sleeping, it's almost time for lunch, she's just messing with me.

"You won't believe what I saw today." I whispered excitedly into the phone, hoping that my teacher wouldn't catch on. "These two chicks got into a fight!"

"Gross, keep your porn fantasies to yourself please." My sister replied dully, I could hear barking in the background, she would be busy soon.

"That's not what I mean! DAMMIT!" I growled, slamming my desk with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Kiba Inuzuka." I heard the female voice of Kurenai, my teacher for this class, her heels clacking as she tapped her foot. I suddenly realized that the whole room was quiet, except for that one blonde kid, Naruto who was laughing at me. My eyes narrowed in a glare that only made him laugh harder, before I turned a pleading look to Kurenai, she crossed her arms and simply said, "Go to the office."

My mother is going to waste no time killing me when she visits.

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke POV:<span>

Sakura has been absent with all of my classes, which is the only reason I'm not slaughtering my roommate at this moment. Kakashi decided to announce a special project to promote "bonding between roommates" so now we all have to work with our roommates on a project worth more than half our grade in the entire class, because Kakashi is a lazy grader.

That means I get stuck with the idiot.

Luckily, everything is simple enough to understand. We have to write a paper about our roommate telling their history, family, likes and dislikes and tons of useless information. But that requires talking to the loser and I'm just not that up for it.

So I decided to type up a worksheet for him to fill out about the basics, and have him give it back to me in a few days, but of course the idiot doesn't understand that.

"What is this?" The idiot asked as he hovered near my screen, I swatted him away and continued to type away on my laptop.

"It's something for you to fill out so I can write the paper, I'll do the same thing for you so shut-up and let me work." I tried to resume working but his hands came flying on my keyboard, inserting random characters into my nicely formatted questions.

"No, I can't write a paper based on stupid questions! How am I supposed to write a paper about you when I don't even know you?" Naruto said, or at least I think it that speaking as loudly as you can without any volume control what so ever is his actual voice.

"The questions aren't stupid, you are." I replied, grabbing his hands and throwing them aside. He took a second to huff, before leaning in and grabbing the neck of my shirt. "Let go of my shirt before I slaughter you."

"No! I'm not afraid of some guy like you! You think you're so cool!" The kid yelled, I glared into his blue eyes that looked glazed over even when thinking. I reached up and grasped his wrists, tearing them away successfully and throwing them to the side.

"I don't think I'm cool, but I do know that I am better than you." Idiot crossed his arms, and sat on the table, facing away from me, mumbling under his breath about how much of a bastard I am.

"Then I won't work on anything at all. I can just fail this semester and make it up in second. I'm fine with that." He finally said, speaking up for me to hear but not turning around to see my response.

"What? Seriously, you would rather fail than do it my way?" I half-yelled, "You're more stupid than I thought."

"I doesn't matter. If we do it your way than the result will be the same, because I need more than a question sheet to write a paper about a person.", this stubborn stupid kid, someone who makes a fool of himself all the time and doesn't bother to admit it.

"I'm going to talk to Kakashi." He didn't reply to that, so I just let him sit there while I walked up to my least favorite teacher's desk to ask the favor of my life.

And was promptly turned down, with what I think was a smile and a wink to top it off.

* * *

><p><span>Temari POV:<span>

My father is going to go insane, but not as insane as I am right now. Ignoring the Gaara problem I decided to focus on the birthday problem instead. The lucky thing about it was that we were being let out today, so I could actually go shopping. The bad thing was that I had no clue where to even start.

"Excuse me; have you seen the kid called Kankuro?" I asked this random kid walking with a group of his friends, he shrugged at me and all of them shook their heads as they continued to walk in the opposite direction.

Damn, he would have his presence known all over the place, his hot temper makes him loud enough sometimes. A headache poked at my thoughts, so I took a seat on a nearby couch while rubbing my temples gently. This is a mess, at this rate nothing good is going to happen. Gaara will get into a fight after hearing my father's frustrations about rooming arrangements because my father will be more likely to make a bigger deal out of it if we don't get the gift correctly.

"Is there any reason why you are sitting on my bed looking so depressed?" said a slightly familiar voice, I looked up to see Gaara's roommate, Shikamaru. He had a cool soda in one hand with some books in the other, but he held out the soda to me before taking a seat next to me. "Do you want this? Everyone mooches of me anyway so it doesn't matter."

"Do they?" I said, pressing the can to my forehead.

"Yeah. I just bought them all lunch, I left early to get some sleep though. I'm not going to lie your brother is scary." Shikamaru mumbled, letting a yawn escape. He's kind of a coward isn't he? But he still looks, somewhat attractive. Maybe he will make a good friend.

"That's true, but I don't think he will hurt you unless you do something he doesn't like or get in his way while he's in a bad mood." I advised, "You might want to get out of his way soon though, my father is not going to be in a good mood when he finds out we haven't gotten him a single birthday gift tomorrow, which will cause him to attack Gaara with some sort of nagging or tension. I wanted to convince Kankuro to skip his detentions, or maybe find Gaara and ask him to help me find something for him this evening."

"That's not going well though is it? Maybe I can help you since it affects me, it wouldn't be butting in on your business and it would be far less troublesome for me in the future." I looked over at him as he set his books on the floor and leaned back closing his eyes.

"But you don't know my dad." A very picky man, who will expect a gift that fits him perfectly without any excuses about anything, it will be impossible.

"Then I will ask Kankuro for you, I met him this morning while I was sleeping on this couch and he woke me up complaining about how annoying it was that I couldn't just sleep in my room. It seems like I'm running into you people an awful lot." He continued to grumble, "So there is really no helping it right?"

"Well….as long as you ask Kankuro that will be enough for me. I don't want to bother you, so as long as you get that information it's enough." I stood up, but something in me was a bit reluctant to leave after saying something that sounded a little harsh, "You can call me and let me know later okay?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied, lying down on the couch, "See ya."

"Bye." Well…maybe it's not as serious as I thought, as long as that guy really keeps his promise.

* * *

><p><span>Sakura POV:<span>

Detention with Ino and some other kid was horrible. All we are doing is sitting around at a small table in front of the teacher's desk in an abandoned classroom, pretending to work, and trying not to look at each other. Though I did manage to give Ino a friendly hand gesture that she returned with a glare, the other kid, Kankuro, laughed at us but seemed to change his mind when our glares turned on him.

I forgot how much power we have when we get angry together.

There was a knock on the door, distracting Asuma who was in charge of guarding us for the time being. "Hey, can I talk to Kankuro there is something important I need from him."

It was the familiar voice of Shikamaru, someone who has known Asuma for several years now because Asuma is friends with his dad. I remember talking to Ino about it when we went over to his house together once and saw Asuma for the first time, but that was in the past.

Here and now Ino is the past to.

"Sure." Asuma said, turning back to the book he was reading as he let out a breath of smoke from a cigarette he wasn't supposed to be smoking, waving his hand for Kankuro to go. "Just don't get caught and get me in trouble."

I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now, has he thought about me? Has he thought about Ino? What if some other girl has gotten the nerve to talk to him without me around? Then what? He will go with that girl, falling for her, and forget that I even exist.

"Don't even dream like Sasuke is yours, having a man and hanging around him are two different things." Ino whispered from across the small table, Asuma didn't even look up from his book.

"Well at least to him I'm not completely invisible pig." I stuck out my tongue at her for good measure, and her eyes narrowed.

This day was horribly embarrassing.

* * *

><p><span>Naruto POV:<span>

Sasuke is arrogant, angry, and one of those guys who everyone thinks is cool, but really isn't because he's just a bastard but his looks blind everyone making them think otherwise.

"Will you stop following me." Sasuke said for about the fourth time that day.

"Not until you agree to do things my way." I challenged, he turned to me, glaring me down.

"Do you realize that school is almost over? That I will have you follow me to abandoned field somewhere and beat the shit out of you when they release us for the weekend?" I thought about it, wondering if he would really do that. Of course he would, he almost hit me the other day didn't he? Well that doesn't mean I couldn't beat the crap out of him either!

"You can't beat me up! Don't even threaten me! If you're going to threaten me just do it!" I didn't even see his hands move.

Bastard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?" said Kakashi who sat on the seat in front of us, we were waiting in the office, and Sasuke sat in the chair on the other end of the row glaring down Kakashi. Kiba was laughing a few chairs down from Kakashi, but he was in trouble to from earlier today and I laughed at him then.

Can't blame him too much for laughing at me now.

"Leave us alone, Kakashi." Sasuke snapped, and then he had a sudden look of fear that was suppressed as he looked in the opposite direction again. At least the bastard has something else in him besides anger.

"You shouldn't leave small children alone in a room littered with broken glass scatted on the floor should you?" Kakashi said, a slightly bored expression crossing his face. Sasuke gave him a strange look, maybe he imagined a small baby surrounded large shards too. On the other hand he is an angry-I-think-I'm-so-cool kind of bastard, so maybe he is just too good for images, "The correct answer is no Sasuke, and perhaps you are not willing to admit that you are a toddler attempting to stand on your own underdeveloped legs, about to fall into the glass, because you would rather believe that you are a big boy who can handle anything by yourself, but that's all children at some point Sasuke. There are some things you just should listen to, you know?"

I exchanged a glance with Kiba, who shrugged and sunk into the chair to prepare for a nap. I peeked over at Sasuke, wondering what his reaction to being called a child would be but his face was looking away so I had no clues about his thoughts.

I wonder how much trouble I will be in with Iruka. Now that image….makes me feel like a small baby surrounded by glass. I won't be able to go outside of school grounds for a little while either. Sasuke and Kiba are in the same situation as me. Maybe I can talk to Kiba, a guy like him and a guy like me could stir up plenty of trouble for fun!

Now that sounds like a punishment!

* * *

><p><span>Gaara POV:<span>

I have perhaps made something of a friend, not a friend, but something like a friend. The girl I met recently, the only one to ask for my name, is in the library right now. She is looking around, moving books and arranging posters on the walls, or bookcases themselves.

"What are you doing?" I asked after a long moment of doing nothing but watching her, I skipped my class this period because with the thought of my father's arrival looming I felt the need to get away from as many people as possible, she jumped a little dropping the tape in her hands.

"Oh-um, I work as a library aid in the afternoons, b-but sometimes I like to come in and help during the last half of lunch too." She picked up the tape and resumed her task, "I didn't realize you were there, you were really quiet."

I didn't make any noise on purpose, I wanted to be able to fade into the surroundings for once rather than stand out in the crowd of leering people. "I like quiet places."

"Really?" she said, maintain her focus. She doesn't stop working no matter what; the task is all that truly matters to her right now. She's just putting up posters, but her leg must be hurting from tripping and sliding down or up the ladders, her hands must be raw and covered in small cuts from the tape dispenser and the many papers to sort through. Her fingers have been smashed by the tons of books that have sometimes fallen directly on her in groups of heavy weight.

She takes her time to fix every wrong, work out every error or slight mistake and in that she is somehow letting a world that doesn't notice her that not only is she there but she has passion and determination. She wants something from this place, more than anyone ever will.

But this place also wants something from her, more than anyone ever will. It wants life, in her eyes it needs to be made to the world. She wants people to be comfortable her, she wants others to find what they are looking for. I think that's why she talks to me maybe, because she perhaps can tell… that I am not a whole person who's looking for someplace where I can be.

"Do you want some cookies or a drink or both? I made some snacks for visitors today but not very many people come in here." I thought about it, for me having so many others in here would be a pain, but for her it would bring joy.

She doesn't believe she can run from her family, but I do it every day.

How different we are already, and I barely know her. "I would like some."

She leaves and I wonder why I feel an unfamiliar feeling at the thought of an empty building, a feeling that isn't good but not the worst feeling in the world. I don't know what it is, but it seems to loom above me. Then suddenly I recognize what the feeling is.

Guilt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TOTALLY UNSERIOUS TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first period of the day is over, I can hear the sounds of running footsteps, shouts and excited howling from the other students as they prepared for to leave from the dorm room I escaped to earlier. Don't they sound so excited? I find it very annoying considering that tomorrow all hell is going to be staring in my face, a hell called the presence of my one and only father.

Feeling myself tense up I decided to watch my roommate as he prepared to leave as well. He seemed to take his time; right now all he seems to be doing is staring in the mirror at his hair. Something he doesn't seem to be happy about.

Suddenly there was a thud on the door, my so called sister probably wanting me to go shopping with her right? My roommate takes his time answering the door as well, to the point that Temari looks slightly irritated to be left out in the crowd of scrambling boys pushing around her.

She storms in, glancing at me before turning to my roommate. I was expecting her to say something slightly rude to him but instead she just asked, "Did you talk to Kankuro?"

"Yeah." My roommate replied, "He gave me a list of things, should we go now or wait a bit and let the crowd clear away?"

Temari pondered, looking from the door to me for a second before shaking her head at some inner thought and replying, "No we better go now."

So does she know him? My roommate or what? I wonder if she does things like this and worries so much because she loves our father or because she fears him, because they are both really true for her. To love the one you fear, I don't understand that, I thought it was safe to say that the feared are unloved.

So does Temari love her father, or fear him?

* * *

><p><span>Shino POV:<span>

My roommate is a brooding brat today. I thought he would be like everyone else, squirming with the anticipation of opportunity to escape the jar in which they have been placed. So what is keeping him here? He is not like me, someone who has waited all day for this moment. The moment when I was the only one filling the halls, a moment where I could pretend that I was simply alone in a castle like place and not the one in the background surrounded by many but non-existent to their eyes.

"This is why I like bugs." I muttered, my roommate noticed and watched me strangely as if I was talking to him. "I like them because they acknowledge my presence. The crawl on my arms, or my fingers, They land on me, fly to me, and they always know that I am there. They are unique and beautiful in individual ways, but also unwanted. That is me."

My roommate took a second, staring at me more. I wonder if I was unclear but he soon rolled out of his bed and walked closer to mine, sitting on the floor and glimpsing at my beetles nicely placed in frames. He tapped the glass lightly, his lip turning out in an expression that I am unfamiliar with, "You're not a bug Shino, you're a person you know? You're the only person I think, that knows of me here. Everyone else already has friends to hold on to it seems."

I stared at the boy a bit more as he stared at each and every insect on my table.

He knows my name.


End file.
